


Pump it up

by minhoeshoe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Don't Like Don't Read, I don't know what else, M/M, Seonghwa is only mentioned, You've been warned, alpha!jongho, also a bit of fluff at the end i think, beta!hongjoong, beta!mingi, beta!san, but then it's pure filth, i obviously put sanxyunho, it's a bit sad at the begining, omega!wooyoung, really it gets smutty, this is probably garbage, yeosang doesn't appear im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoeshoe/pseuds/minhoeshoe
Summary: Wooyoung couldn’t help but think about his friend San at moments like this. He had been the first one to talk about Wooyoung’s future husband, jokingly speculating who his father might choose. They were just kids. Wooyoung thought it was just a game, something to fill those boring summer afternoons. There was no way convenience marriages still existed. There was no way his father was going to decide who he was going to spend the rest of his life with.“Wooyoung? Are you coming to bed?”What a joke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I kind of wrote this? It had been so long since I wrote something and I just wanted to upload whatever came to my mind and this is the result. I don't know if it'll be good enough because I literally improvised the whole story, but I still hope you like it ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> I really like this ship, for some reason that may or may not be the way jongho slapped wooyoung's ass in that vlive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so i decided to write about them even though it's not a very popular ship (bc i love rare ships for some reason)
> 
> anyways, enjoy your reading (✿◠‿◠)

Wooyoung sighed, looking down at the shiny jewel on his hand. It was incredible how something so small was causing him so much trouble. He felt silly, the way his wedding ring was making him feel so trapped when it was so easy to take it off, more so now that his fingers were dripping with slick.

He washed his hands. Wooyoung could already smell his husband at the other side of the bathroom door, probably waiting for him.

He grabbed his bath robe, draping his naked body to have some kind of coverage even when it was going to be taken off in a second.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but think about his friend San at moments like this. He had been the first one to talk about Wooyoung’s future husband, jokingly speculating who his father might choose. They were just kids. Wooyoung thought it was just a game, something to fill those boring summer afternoons. There was no way convenience marriages still existed. There was no way his father was going to decide who he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“Wooyoung? Are you coming to bed?”

What a joke.

He sighed again, opening the bathroom door to enter the master bedroom. His husband gave him a somehow awkward smile from where he was lying on the bed with his phone, shirtless.

Wooyoung guessed it could have been worse. Jongho was an attractive man. He was young and actually respected all the unsaid boundaries. He came from old money, too, and was the heir of some big ass company Wooyoung didn’t care about. It really could have been worse.

But it could have also been better.

Jongho scooted over to make room for him. Wooyoung took off his robe and got on the bed as his husband unceremoniously lowered his pants. The alpha scent hit his nose immediately. At least he didn’t have a disgusting smell, so that was another thing in favor of Jongho.

Wooyoung assumed his position, getting on all fours and spreading his legs as far as they could go.

When he was younger he had also thought that there was no way people still used kids to consolidate a marriage. And here he was, two months into this relationship and getting his daily dose of alpha seed.

“It will bring us good publicity.”

Wooyoung tried not to think about his father’s words as Jongho positioned behind him.

Two fingers shoved themselves into his hole. At least Jongho was careful and tried to make sure he was properly stretched. It could have been worse, Wooyoung repeated to himself.

He didn’t have to wait long before the alpha was slowly pushing in and it didn’t take long before he was being knotted, thick ropes of cum filling his belly as Jongho grunted on his ear. One of his big alpha hands brought Wooyung to completion as the omega panted in the pillow.

He was carefully lowered to the sheets, put in a comfortable position with Jongho’s palm on his belly and his knot still pulsing on his hole. The alpha rubbed his nose over Wooyoung’s scent gland, as if he was trying to smell the pregnancy already.

“Let’s hope this time works.” Jongho said softly, rubbing his hand where Wooyoung would bear the baby.

It could have been worse.

-

“I mean, I don’t know why you are complaining. He is mad hot.” San said over his cup of cocoa. Not a big fan of coffee.

Yunho pinched his cheek.

“Should I be getting jealous, babe?”

San and Wooyoung rolled their eyes.

“You know it already.”

“Do I?”

San gave him a pointed look.

“I’ll tell you what you want to hear in the bedroom, okay, big alpha?”

Wooyoung could feel, could smell, Yunho’s contentment. He focused on his coffee mug to keep himself from rolling his eyes once again. He loved San, he really did, and he of course approved of his relationship with Yunho, but he didn’t need to be exposed to their happiness when his own married life was crumbling. Well, has never been in a good state to begin with.

“What is it, Wooyoung? You told us he was a good guy. Has he done anything to you…?” Yunho started to ask, getting in his alpha mode, ready to protect an omega in distress.

“No, he is really respectful. I mean, he is too respectful. I know this isn’t a conventional marriage, but I wish he didn’t treat me like one of his business affairs.”

San added more sugar to his glass. If he kept that up Yunho was going to have an interesting evening. A sugar rushed San was something Wooyoung would rather not have to deal with.

“So now you want a happy mushy relationship.” San said. “I thought you weren’t into him either.”

“And I am not.” Wooyoung defended himself. “It’s just… I guess I was expecting more interest from him.”

“Well, it’s a bit unfair to ask for his interest when you yourself are not into him, don’t you think?” Yunho tried. “If you want him to fake that interest for your sake… your relationship is going to be even unhealthier than it is now.”

Wooyoung buffed. It couldn’t be any unhealthier.

“I just mean… we are married, whether we like it or not, so shouldn’t we try…?” Try what? Wooyoung asked himself. He wasn’t even sure. “Shouldn’t we just try?”

Yunho stayed silent for a while, considering.

“I understand what you are trying to say. But maybe… he doesn’t want to try?”

Wooyoung couldn’t contain his whine.

“But why wouldn’t he? I mean, it’s not as if I am undesirable, am I?”

“That’s not…”

San, who had been unlikely silent, decided to pipe in, cutting whatever wise thing his boyfriend was going to say next.

“Wooyoung, is this a sex thing?”

Yunho chocked on his own saliva and Wooyoung made an offended noise. He hated how easily his friend could read him.

He stayed silent, not being really able to deny it.

“What a good way to start the morning.” Yunho muttered under his breath, drowning what was left of his coffee.

Wooyoung tried to keep the whining to a bare minimum, but the topic was sensitive and there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“It’s not only about that.” He tried and his tone of voice was already more annoying than usual.

“Is he really that bad?” San asked, ignoring him completely. “I wouldn’t have thought it. I mean, look at him.”

He received a warning look from both his friend and boyfriend.

“He is not bad.” Wooyoung clarified with a sigh. “It’s just… he just does it to have the baby, like it was a task he needs to get over with.”

San grimaced at his words.

Wooyoung was being a little unfair, truth to be told. He had also treated sex like something they needed to do, but he just had hoped it would get better with time. But it seemed they didn’t click at all and they never will.

“Wooyoung, you need to remember you are still a stranger to him.” Yunho intervened. “You might be ready to take the first step towards a relationship, but maybe he still needs to warm up to you?”

He couldn’t help but pout.

“But still. Do I really not turn him on? Even just a little bit?”

Yunho blushed, as he always did when their conversations turned a bit raunchier.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him.”

San dismissed his boyfriend with a shake of his hand.

“Forget about that. Wooyoung, honey, you are mad hot and if he can’t see it, that’s his problem. Well, no actually if he can’t see it, you are going to make him see it and he is going to give you the fuck of your life until you can’t walk because that’s honestly what you deserve.”

He finished his rant with a slap on the table.

Wooyoung really appreciated his friends, the points of view they both offered and their different ways to cheer him up, but he would really, really prefer if San didn’t talk so loudly about his sex life in such a public space. The families were looking at their table. They had to leave not long after.

-

It was uncomfortable, really. If Wooyoung hated something, it was the weekly dinner with his and Jongho’s parents. He hated being interrogated even more when it was about such private topics and he was being asked by nearly strangers.

“Is there still no baby, honey?” Jongho’s mother asked.

The expensive salmon tasted stale on his mouth.

“We are still trying. I have a doctor appointment in a few days.”

“But you are really trying, right?” Now it was time for his husband’s father to ask. Wooyoung would be lying if he said the man didn’t scare him a little.

“Dad.” Jongho warned.

“I don’t think you understand how important this marriage is…”

“We are trying.” Wooyoung cut him, feeling his cheeks heating up. “Every day.”

He hated this. He just wanted to run away and hide in his house, but the dinner had just started.

“What could possibly be wrong?” Wooyoung’s mother wondered out loud.

“Some couples need years to get pregnant, Miss Jung. I’m sure everything is okay.” Jongho said with a charming smile. Wooyoung could see his mom pleased expression without looking up from his plate.

“Well, we need a baby a bit sooner, son.” Mister Choi sighed. “I hope we didn’t choose the wrong omega. An infertile partner isn’t the headline we wanted.”

Wooyoung tensed, trying to keep eating as if he hadn’t been verbally attacked. Silence settled on the room.

“Maybe the problem is Jongho.” He was talking before he realized it, eyes still fixed on the tasteless salmon.

He heard his father chuckle and basked in it. That reaction was probably the only good thing he was going to get out of this meeting.

“Excuse me?” Mister Choi said.

Wooyoung forced himself to meet the man’s eyes.

“I said maybe the problem is Jongho.”

Wooyoung’s father laughed out loud.

“Ah, my son has some bite. He’ll be strong enough to carry Jongho’s son, I think we don’t need to worry.”

His father managed to control the situation and the rest of the evening was very similar to the polite business parties his father often held.

Wooyoung didn’t speak up anymore, except to say his goodbyes. He couldn’t wait to get home.

The car ride back to their house was uncomfortable to say the least. He could feel Jongho trying to keep silent, but there was only much an alpha could handle.

“I don’t understand why you need to confront my father like that.”

Wooyoung kept his eyes on the window. It was starting to rain.

“I don’t like being talked down.”

“You need to learn how to ignore him. He is an old man he just…” Jongho messed up his hair, then tightened his grip on the wheel. “Let’s forget about it.”

“Okay.”

It was not okay. Wooyoung wanted to get a reaction out of him, wanted Jongho to feel something, even if it was anger. Anything would do. Something that showed that at least he cared a bit.

“I’ll go with you to your doctor’s appointment.” The alpha said as they arrived to their neighborhood. “I’ll get checked too.”

“Okay.”

Would he react if Wooyoung started to cry? Because he really felt like crying. Ugh, maybe it was his heat coming that was making him sensitive.

At least that night they didn’t have sex. Wooyoung didn’t think he would have been able to handle it. The mood had been ruined, not that there was much mood to begin with, but well. Tonight was just not the night.

-

Any other doctor would have sent them away and ask them to come back when they had been trying for about a year, but Jongho’s father was paying an important amount for the best doctors to handle Wooyoung’s pregnancy, so they were immediately tested.

A young beta doctor was interpreting the results.

“I mean, you will have to wait a few days for more explicit results, but just checking this I can see there is no problem with any of you. You are both at the peak of your fertility, so it is strange that mister Jung isn’t bearing a child already. Even in the first intercourse he should have…” She trailed off, reading something.

“The first time I had just come off my heat.” Wooyoung supplied. “So maybe that…?”

He ignored the surprised look Jongho was giving him, focusing on the frown of the doctor.

“Are you using scent suppressants, sir?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Please tell me the brand.” She started noisily typing on her computer right away, turned the screen to them showing a medicine prospect. “I don’t know if you checked the side effects, but the brand you are using is so effective because it completely alters your reproductive hormones. It could actually act as a contraceptive if you abuse of it. Have you been taking the dose recommended?”

Wooyoung could feel himself blush under Jongho’s attention. He couldn’t tell if he was mad, he was really good at controlling his scent, as all business men were.

“I took a normal suppressant dose.” He admitted with a small voice.

“Mhm, I see. Well, there it is. Just stop using this brand and if there is no need for it, stop using suppressants altogether. Your body is now sensitive and even the weakest ones could affect your cycle.”

Wooyoung nodded.

“Thank you.”

“And if you allow me, make sure the omega reaches his climax before or while being knotted because it makes the body more receptive.”

Wooyoung was now definitely blushing. He left the tip to Jongho, as well as the goodbyes, before following him to the car in complete silence.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to say once they reached their home.

“There is nothing to be sorry about.” He answered.

It was obvious he was lying. He seemed mad. Or tense. Or something like it. It’s not as if he was showing it, but Wooyoung could tell because that night there wasn’t sex either. He felt a little stupid coming out of the bathroom in his robe, already prepped, while Jongho was already lying on his side of the bed, presumably sleeping.

Wooyoung swallowed the knot on his throat. He couldn’t help but feel he had done something incredibly bad. He changed as silently as possible into his pajamas before leaving the room and sitting on the couch to watch some crappy series before falling asleep.

-

“I just don’t know how we are going to have a baby if he doesn’t even touch me.” Wooyoung whispered. They were surrounded by the highest ranks of society in another of his father parties and Wooyoung just wanted to run away.

About five people had already asked about his marriage, three of them wondering when was the family going to grow. If only he knew.

“Maybe he is waiting for your next heat?” Yunho offered.

“We didn’t talk about spending it together, and if he believes he has that kind of right just because we are married, boy is he wrong.”

San gave him a look as he grabbed a handful of the expensive snacks the waitresses were offering.

“You are saltier than usual.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, well, the sex was bad but it was still sex.”

San snorted, looking at Jongho in the distance. He was with Wooyoung’s father, talking to some other rich person.

“Dude just rile him up.” San offered. “Look when I want Yunho to be rough with me…”

“Ew.”

“Please don’t share our intimacies in a place like this.” Yunho sighed, already too used to it.

San ignored them both.

“… I just get him jealous. Don’t get me wrong, Yunho is the sweetest most respectful alpha ever, and he knows I love him…” Wooyoung didn’t need to look at the man to know what kind of expression he was making. “… but he is still an alpha. They are possessive as fuck. Just stand a bit closer to some other dude and he’ll want to show you your place.”

Wooyoung frowned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted their sex life to be based on jealousy and ownership.

“I don’t know…”

“It’s not as bad as it seems. He’ll act possessive and all alpha towards the other guy and then he’ll try to do the same with you once you are in private…”

“But…”

“… and you’ll have to refuse him.”

“What.” Wooyoung said in complete confusion. It was hard to follow San’s mind sometimes. He waited for the boy to explain himself.

“Well, of course you can’t give in if he acts like that. You’ll raise an asshole.” He reasoned, as if it was obvious. “Get mad at him, so he knows you won’t tolerate that kind of behavior. And then the next day he’ll try to make it up to you.”

Wooyoung gave an unconvinced look to Yunho, who had been entertaining himself with his drink and just shrugged.

“I guess it works.”

“I swear it does. He’ll fuck you good, I promise.”

It didn’t go exactly as San had promised, but an alpha was an alpha and their nature made them fairly predictable.

It wasn’t hard to find an alpha friend who would play the part and it wasn’t hard to get Jongho’s attention either. Seonghwa wasn’t even doing anything crazy, just standing close to him, no part of their bodies touching.

But Jongho still came towards them, discreetly standing between them. He shook Seonghwa’s hand, forcing him to step back, and stayed close to Wooyoung. The alpha left soon, knowing perfectly well that he shouldn’t stay near Jongho at that moment. Even Wooyoung knew the smart choice was to leave the alpha to calm down, but he needed to play it cool.

“He was nice, wasn’t he?”

Jongho leaned towards him and Wooyoung could feel the shift in his scent. He wasn’t very pleased.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t give a show at such a formal meeting.”

He wasn’t exactly using his alpha voice, but Wooyoung had never heard such an authoritarian tone from him before. His first instinct was to apologize and submit, his wolf ready to obey and preening at the attention.

He forced himself to resist, arching an eyebrow at Jongho.

“Excuse me?”

“We have an image to maintain in public. Please don’t ruin it.”

And just like that he was gone. Wooyoung’s wolf wanted to cry and honestly so did he. He endured the party for a while longer just because he had to, feeling lost because he couldn’t find San and Yunho, and Jongho was off again talking with people he didn’t know. Not that he wanted to spend more time with the alpha.

He wondered if things between him and his husband would get better.

The night didn’t seem to end and Wooyoung was tired. People kept asking him about Jongho and he just wanted to leave. It was getting harder for him to control the emotions his scent expressed now that he was without suppressants and his cycle was trying to go back to normal. Some of the guest started to realize, asking him if he was okay.

Wooyoung tried to play it off, smiling and trying to blame it on his tiredness, but he must have done a poor job because Jongho was finding him in a second next to the drinks table. The alpha poured him a glass of water and even that was enough to appease him somehow. Wow, he was really desperate for it, wasn’t he.

“Let’s go home, okay?”

Wooyoung just nodded.

-

The car ride was silent again. Jongho wasn’t mad this time though, he had actually apologized for his behavior that night as soon as they had gotten into the car. Wooyoung wasn’t sure what he meant for “behavior” but he accepted the apology nonetheless.

“I’m hungry.” He announced over the low music of the car. Maybe he was taking advantage of the victim card, but he wanted to see how far he could push Jongho. Somewhere on the back of his head, he still wanted to go through San’s plan, taking just a small deviation. Let’s see how bossy he could get.

“Where do you want to go?” Jongho asked easily.

“I’m craving McDonalds.”

Jongho raised an eyebrow at him.

“We could go somewhere else, you know.”

“The doctor told me I should gain weight if I wanted a healthy pregnancy.”

“McDonnalds isn’t healthy.”

“Well, we can go to Burger King, then.”

Jongho laughed. Wooyoung blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing it right. He looked very different smiling. Younger, more approachable.

“Okay, McDonalds it is.”

It was sad really, how their night in the McDonalds parking lot was probably the best time they had spent together, drinking watered down coke and fake meat. They didn’t even talk that much, they just sat down on the hood of the expensive car, trembling slightly in the chill of the night. Jongho lent him his jacket. It smelled good.

They got home in silence, as it was usual in them. They were changing for bed when Jongho reached for Wooyoung’s hip.

He wanted to give in so badly. Jongho had already asked for forgiveness and had acted like a true gentleman for the rest of the night, but Wooyoung was still bitter. It has been almost two weeks of the omega waiting for his alpha to do something, he couldn’t crumble so easily whenever Jongho wanted.

“I’m tired.” He said softly in the silent room.

Jongho’s hand dropped immediately. He gave Wooyoung a tired smile.

“Sleep well.”

-

“If you win tonight we’ll do that thing that you like.” San whispered loud enough for them and the whole locker room to hear. Yunho’s teammates hollered while Wooyoung grimaced.

San kissed his boyfriend goodbye and Yunho patted his butt as they left.

It was probably Wooyoung’s imagination, but Jongho was just standing closer to him that day. Maybe it was because they were surrounded by famous strong alpha footballers and his inner wolf was asking him to protect his omega. Wooyoung didn’t mind. It felt nice to act like a couple for once.

Things were still tense between them from the other night. It had been family dinner night and it had gone as well as expected. More questions about their sex life, then some disappointing sex when they reached home.

It wasn’t that it was bad per se. Wooyoung got to come every time, and Jongho’s member was so thick it pressed against his prostate all the time, but the omega couldn’t help but think effort and enthusiasm were lacking. It was all very to the point.

Wooyoung had invited Jongho to Yunho’s match to try to warm things up between them. He wasn’t sure if it would work, he didn’t think it was really their ambient. At first he couldn’t imagine Jongho cheering for a goal, but maybe he underestimated his alpha spirit or Yunho’s team was just his favorite, because he had never seen him that happy. It was making Wooyoung smile too.

Yunho’s team won, which meant San abandoned them in favor of getting some alone time with his boyfriend in the locker room, so Jongho and Wooyoung wandered around the facilities, showing the VIP pass Yunho had gifted them.

“I didn’t know you liked football.” Wooyoung made an attempt at conversation as they bought chocolate from a vending machine.

“I used to play when I was in high school.”

“Before having to take care of your father’s company?”

“Yeah, college sucked. At least you didn’t have to worry about it.”

Wooyoung had honestly never thought about it. He was indeed lucky to have an older brother or else he wouldn’t have been able to study whatever he wanted. He still had been forced to marry someone of his father’s choice, but it could have been worse. Jongho hadn’t been able to choose a single thing in his life.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait for San?” Wooyoung asked, just to change the topic.

“I think we shouldn’t wait him at all.” Jongho answered with one of his rare smiles. “I was actually thinking about going grocery shopping. We should get something appropriate for you to eat in case, you know.”

The mood was gone instantly. Wooyoung hated to be reminded they were together for a reason, that there was a goal to accomplish. And then, what?

He forced a smile.

“Okay, let’s go.”

-

Jongho was coming late. Wooyoung had already prepared, and he had actually made up a plan. He would take the reins this time and he would ride the alpha to the next week. If Jongho didn’t make the effort of making it enjoyable, maybe the duty lied on his hands.

But he was running late. They both worked, and it was true that both of them had come home late often, but never to this extent. It was almost two in the morning.

The door opened silently and Wooyoung looked up from his phone. Jongho stumbled into the house and the omega was hit with the smell of alcohol.

Their eyes met.

Jongho was giving him an apologetic look.

“You sleep in the sofa.” He ordered before locking himself in their bedroom.

-

“I’m sorry.” Wooyoung ignored him. “It was just a couple of drinks after a meeting, my father insisted. I know I should have texted you or something…”

Wooyoung glared at him and Jongho closed his mouth, resuming his task of making breakfast. The kitchen was in complete silence, not very different from other times, but the atmosphere was much tenser.

Jongho settled the plates. At least he was trying to appeal the omega’s stomach by making pancakes, but it was not enough. Wooyoung picked at his food.

“Were you in a relationship before the marriage?” He didn’t know when he had decided to ask, he just blurted it out.

Jongho looked at him with his cheeks filled with food, eyed wide open.

“No? I mean, I had a serious girlfriend in college…”

Wooyoung tried not to snap at him, failing.

“Is there someone, Jongho?”

“What? No! Of course there isn’t. What makes you think…?”

Wooyoung ignored him, burying his face between his hands. He felt close to tears.

“I’m not sure if I want to keep going with a marriage like this.” He confessed.

Silence fell all over the kitchen. Wooyoung didn’t dare to look up to his husband.

“But… why?” Jongho asked in a strange voice. “I thought we were trying. I’m trying. And I know it’s not ideal, but I thought we were okay.”

Wooyoung let out a humorless laugh, staring now up to the ceiling, everywhere but Jongho.

“How are we okay? How are you trying? Because I can’t see neither.”

Jongho frowned.

“I do try, okay?” He was starting to get angry. Great. Wooyoung just hoped he didn’t pay it on him. “But I can’t do much if my partner is giving me the cold shoulder.”

Wooyoung turned his head to look at him so fast that his neck resented a bit.

“Have you seen yourself?” Wooyoung asked, already raising his voice. No matter how he looked at it, this wasn’t going to end well. “And I am the one giving you the cold shoulder?”

“Well, yes!” Now he was raising his voice too. Wooyoung tried not to listen to his wolf begging to submit. Unless Jongho used his alpha voice, he would be able to keep talking back, and that was exactly what he was going to do. “I was just trying to respect your personal space!”

Wooyoung buffed, standing up. This was not a discussion to have sitting peacefully with pancakes between them.

“Respect my…? You only touch me to fuck me pregnant!”

Jongho looked at him with wide eyes. This was probably the first time he heard Wooyoung talk like that. He wondered if the alpha regretted taking home a mouthy rude omega now.

“How can you say that?” Jongho asked in a much softer voice. It didn’t last long. “You of all people.”

Wooyoung flapped his arms around in annoyance.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Jongho finally stood too and Wooyoung flinched back by instinct. The alpha saw it and he also took a step back. At least he wasn’t trying to assert his dominance and scare the omega.

“Why did you take the suppressants?” Jongho asked in a much calmer tone now that he had seen Wooyoung get wary of him.

Wooyoung was confused because of the sudden change of topic, but he indulged the alpha.

“I had just come out of my heat and I didn’t want my scent to…” He didn’t know how to say it without offending Jongho, but he gave it a try. “To come in the way. Of whatever we had.”

It didn’t work. Jongho rubbed his forehead and messed his hair.

“Do you think I’m not able to control my instincts?” He asked and he looked deeply disappointed.

“No! It’s not that. I just didn’t want to base a relationship in scent. And… I’m not making sense I know…”

At that moment, the last thing Wooyoung had wanted was to gain Jongho’s attention because he smelled like an omega. Like a horny omega. He didn’t want the other to see his second gender and immediately think there were feelings there, just because that’s how it should be between alpha and omega. Just because their wolves felt it was right.

Jongho sighed.

“I am an adult, Wooyoung. One would think I have the capability to tell the difference between feelings and a simple response to scent.”

“I wanted to make sure.” Wooyoung defended himself. He wondered when had the tables turned and why was he the one under attack now. He wasn’t at fault for this disastrous marriage, right? “I didn’t know anything about you.”

“That’s why I understand. Kind of. But… but I do not get other things.” Another sigh. Jongho leaned on the counter and Wooyoung waited patiently. The omega regretted having stood up now that the anger was basically gone. “Like… I don’t want to sound like a jerk, but why were you flirting with that alpha? At the party.”

Wooyoung looked down at the floor, feeling stupid about that decision. He should never listen to San again, even when they had enjoyed a nice night after that.

“I was just trying to get a reaction out of you. But it didn’t work, obviously.”

“I didn’t know if it was my place to be jealous.” Jongho confessed.

Wooyoung just gave him a nod, still looking down.

“Of course it was your place.”

He didn’t see the alpha nod as well. Wooyoung leaned on the fridge before deciding to sit on the floor, knees drawn to his chest. Jongho soon followed his example.

“I’m trying my best, but I also have to be careful around you. Marriage is a first for me, Wooyoung.”

“It is for me too.”

They fell into silence. There were a lot of things Wooyoung wanted to ask. What were exactly Jongho’s feelings about the marriage, about having a kid, about him? But he felt they had shared too much for a day, so he just stayed silent.

Jongho though, he wasn’t over with his questions.

“Can I know….?” He cleared his throat. Wooyoung looked at him from over his knees, but the alpha was not meeting his gaze. “I want to ask why do you prepare every time we… you know.”

Wooyoung couldn’t help but blush and was slightly surprised to see Jongho’s cheeks reddening too. Well, not so surprised actually. It was the first time they addressed the topic of their sex life.

“I…”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Jongho told him, finally meeting his eyes.

“It’s okay. I just didn’t know if you would want to do it, so I did it myself.” Wooyoung explained simply, shrugging to shake some weight out of the issue.

Jongho’s eyes were wide once again.

“Oh my- W-why wouldn’t I want to?” He asked in complete confusion, his voice slightly higher in pitch.

Wooyoung shrugged once again, feeling his whole face burning up. His wolf was pleased right now, and so was he.

“I don’t know. Most alphas just… go for it. So I’m the one who has to make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

Jongho’s expression was now one of horror. The alpha turned his whole body to him. Wooyoung could feel him wanting to reach out for him, but in the end he didn’t. He tried to hide his disappointment.

“Wooyoung that’s… that’s awful.” He stammered. “I… please, don’t think of me like that. I would never do anything to hurt my husband.”

Wooyoung blinked. Then he hid his face from Jongho, torn between smiling, blushing and crying. His wolf just wanted to lay on the floor and present to the alpha, but he tried to ignore it. Now it wasn’t the moment.

Apparently his body decided on crying on his own, because there were tears in his eyes and now Jongho was anxiously trying to make him stop while also trying not to touch him because personal space.

He managed to stop at some point. He drank the water Jongho had given him and stood from his spot on the floor. His ass and lower back complained the whole time as he stretched.

He still had tears on his cheeks and eyes and Jongho was still standing next to him with a worried expression.

“I’m okay.” He reassured, but it didn’t do much for the alpha, so he let out his calming omega scent. “I think I’m going to shower. I need to…“ He made a vague gesture with his hand. “…to think about all this.”

Jongho nodded.

“I… okay.”

Their eyes met. Wooyoung could see they were thinking about the same thing.

“I’ll… probably go to San’s for a couple of days.”

Jongho nodded.

“Okay. Take care.”

“You too.”

-

Wooyoung stayed true to his word and came back home in only a few days. He just needed some alone time to sort his thoughts, to really consider what to do from now on.

Jongho wasn’t home when Yunho dropped him off, so Wooyoung took the time to make himself comfortable. He showered, feeling finally at ease once he used his own shampoo. Smelling again like himself and laying on his own mattress was doing wonders for his mood. Even Jongho’s scent on his side of the bed was making him feel at home. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

A gentle nudge woke him up after what felt like years of resting. Jongho was smiling down at him.

“Dinner is ready.”

Wooyoung groggily got out of bed, following the alpha like a lost duckling. Some part in him wanted to reach out, finding out that he had surprisingly missed the man, but he refrained himself.

“When did you get home?” He asked, taking in the sight of the full meal Jongho had prepared. A glance in the direction of the kitchen told him that everything had already been cleaned up.

“Couple of hours ago. I saw you sleeping and decided to let you rest while I cooked.”

It was not unusual, for them to make each other dinner, but there was something about this time that managed to warm Wooyoung’s heart. Maybe it was because some of the tension between them had ebbed away.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung said softly, taking his seat on the sofa and immediately digging in.

They stayed in silence. They could get along a bit better now that they had talked out some things, but that didn’t mean the awkwardness between them was gone.

“How are San and Yunho?” Jongho asked.

The man didn’t meet his eyes, probably feeling embarrassed. They had never really attempted at small talk and the alpha must be feeling at a lost.

“Well, Yunho is preparing for that match they announce all the time in the TV and San has finally convinced him to get a cat. They are bringing her home tomorrow.”

“That’s good.” More silence. “How’s the food?”

“It’s great.”

Wooyoung bit his lip. This was getting really uncomfortable really quick and he didn’t know how long was Jongho planning on ignoring the elephant in the room.

“I think we need to talk.” Not long, then. Wooyoung left his fork on the table and nodded. “Are you going to ask for a divorce?”

It took a while for Wooyoung to process because of how sudden it had been.

“Sorry? A divorce?” He blinked. “Do you want to get divorced?”

Jongho blinked.

“I… no, I don’t.”

“I don’t either.”

“Good.”

A small silence. Wooyoung decided to take a sip of his wine to get the courage to ask.

“Do you really want to have a baby?”

Jongho looked shocked, trying to subtly glance at his belly as if he would already be showing.

“Are you saying…?”

“No.” Wooyoung clarified. “I just want to know if this is a step you are ready to take. We are ready to take.”

Jongho didn’t respond immediately, presumably measuring his words. Wooyoung appreciated seeing that the alpha was taking this as seriously as he had.

“I… came to terms with the idea that I was going to be a father when we got married.” There was a pause. Wooyoung waited patiently. “I actually became really excited about it. I do want to have a kid. But…”

“Yeah?” Wooyoung urged gently when he took too long to continue, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

“But I understand if that’s not what you want. I mean, the burden of the pregnancy lies on you, so it’s not like my opinion really matters?”

“Of course it matters.” Wooyoung was quick to say. “You would be the father. And the burden of dealing with a pregnant me would lay on you, so… it does matter.”

He gave the alpha what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“So… do you want to have the baby?” Jongho asked cautiously.

Wooyoung did, actually, which kind of surprised him. Just as Jongho, he came so used to the fact that he needed to have a kid that know it was something he actually craved.

“Yeah.”

“It’s not because my father is pressuring you? Because I couldn’t care less about what he expects from us.”

“No, Jongho, I really want it.”

“Oh, okay.” With that out of the way, Wooyoung resumed his eating, only to choke on Jongho’s next words. “So I guess now we have to talk about sex? Setting some boundaries to make… the experience more enjoyable?”

Wooyoung coughed, reaching for his glass of wine once again.

“Please don’t treat this like a business affair.” He managed to say between coughs.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” Jongho grimaced. “It was awful, wasn’t it?”

Wooyoung couldn’t help the small laugh that came out.

“Definitely not the worst I had.” He recognized, amused by Jongho’s startled expression. “But improvable, I guess. It was a bit too… cold.”

Jongho grunted and rubbed his face.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to offend you and I have no idea of your limits and… ugh, I don’t know.”

Wooyoung snorted, taking another swig of the wine. It was going down quickly.

“I would literally like anything you do to me at this point.”

Jongho looked at him with a worried expression before reaching to take the wine glass out of his hand. It was probably for the best.

“We’ll save this conversation for other day.” Jongho decided.

It was kind of cute seeing him so flustered.

-

“What do you think of this?” San asked.

Wooyoung didn’t even look at him before answering.

“For the last time, we are not here to buy lingerie, San. I need something to impress Jongho’s friends. Ugh, they probably hate me. I have caused him too much trouble.”

He could hear San rolling his eyes from the other side of the store.

“I’m just saying, you are still waiting for good sex, your words, not mine and this is a small push in the right direction.”

Wooyoung ignored him again, turning to Yunho.

“Do alphas really like it?” He asked skeptically.

Yunho just blushed and kept looking through the satin shirts.

“He was the one to ask me to wear it, what do you think?” San shouted a few aisles away. Wooyoung ignored him but a second later the beta was coming towards them and shoving a pile of clothes of all types Yunho’s arms. “Make use of your big alpha muscles, babe.”

“Stop treating me like furniture.”

San turned to Wooyoung.

“Come on, to the changing room.”

-

“I had a great time today.” Wooyoung admitted as they reached their house, hand in hand.

Jongho gave him a surprised look.

“Really? I was afraid you would feel uncomfortable.”

Wooyoung laughed softly. As if he hadn’t felt the alpha’s worry during the whole afternoon. It had been quite endearing, seeing Jongho actively trying to comfort him. A hand on the small of his back as they entered the café, the arm over Wooyoung’s chair as they talked to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, the glares he gave to his friends whenever the topic of conversation focused in their relationship.

“Just admit you were more nervous than I was.” Wooyoung said playfully, opening the front door.

“I… Well, I just didn’t know if they would behave.”

Wooyoung considered for a second before opting against turning on the lights. It was time to go to bed, anyways. He took of his shoes and went straight to the room, Jongho following right behind.

“And why would that be?” He faked a gasp. “Jongho, have you shared details of our private life with them?”

He could barely see the alpha’s face in the dark, but he knew him well enough to guess he had his surprised face on, all wide eyes and careful stance.

“Uh… no?”

Wooyoung laughed again, he was in a really good mood after that evening.

“Don’t worry, I talk about our juicy secrets with San all the time.” He said, waving his hand in the air and going towards the wardrobe to find his pajamas.

“Oh, okay.” Jongho breathed out, turning on the light of the room before following him like a lost puppy. “Wait, what? What have you told him!?”

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the fact that Jongho’s eyes had darted down to his ass for the fifth time that evening and continuing the conversation. He would have to thank San for choosing the outfit other day.

“What have you told your friends?”

“Okay, fair.” He ended up saying. With a smile, Wooyoung gently pushed him out of the way, wordlessly claiming the first turn in the shower. He heard Jongho grunt behind him as he lied down on the bed. “Ugh, do they know how bad I suck at sex?”

Wooyoung let out a really ugly snort. He was glad they could joke about it now.

“What do you think?” He asked back, closing the door of the bathroom. His question was followed by more childish groans and what seemed to be kicks to the mattress.

He found the alpha face down on the bed when he came out of the shower. Wooyoung fetched a pair of pants for him to wear for bed and threw them over his back.

“I don’t want to shower, I’m embarrassed.” The alpha whined.

“Come on, I signed for a kid, not two.” Wooyoung joked, grabbing the alpha’s arm and dragging him out of bed.

He was pouting in the same way he had done when Hongjoong had started to share his embarrassing high school stories. It was quite cute.

At least he was standing and collaborating.

Wooyoung entertained himself while the alpha was in the bathroom by putting their room into order and he waited patiently for Jongho to come out. His hair was completely wet because he loathed drying, and little droplets were running down his torso because he also hated wearing shirts.

Wooyoung got closer to him, towel already in hand to dry his hair.

Jongho rolled his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t want to baby me.” He said, but he was smiling. Wooyoung had been surprised this last few days at how easy it was to make the alpha happy. Just a little touch, just a little comment. He couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to notice.

“I also don’t want you to dirty the floor. Its parquet.”

Jongho took the towel from his hands and Wooyoung’s words died on his mouth. They stared at each other.

The omega waited for something to happen. And waited. And then Jongho looked away and Wooyoung was completely lost.

They had had an amazing day and he felt they were closer than ever. Then why was Jongho still acting like that?

The alpha was moving towards the bed under Wooyoung’s stare. He tried to pick something from smell, but Jongho was holding a tight grip around his scent. His face was also a mask but the tip of his ears were betraying his impassive expression.

“Jongho, come here.”

It was surprising how well Jongho obeyed that order. Most of alphas wouldn’t let an omega order them around, but Jongho was showing him he was no common alpha.

He had turned towards Wooyoung but he didn’t walk too close because personal space. Wooyoung rolled his eyes internally, closing the distance between them and looking up at Jongho. He gave the alpha an expectant look.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” Wooyoung asked.

They were no strangers to kisses. They actually made out for half an hour on their wedding night, probably to delay the moment of sex, and they have kept kissing before going to bed ever since. It was more out of routine than anything.

Jongho swallowed.

“Yeah, sorry.”

He leaned in and gave a small peck to the corner of his mouth. Wooyoung wanted to strangle him, but he opted for grabbing the hem of his sweats to pull him closer, chest to chest. He lied his palm over the alpha’s abdomen, feeling his cheeks burn up at his own boldness.

“Kiss me properly.”

Jongho licked his lips.

“Yeah, of course.” So obedient.

Jongho was actually a really good kisser, something Wooyoung realized early on their marriage, so it was a pity he didn’t get to enjoy more often.

Wooyoung put his hands around Jongho’s neck, pressing against him, opening his mouth immediately and attacking the alpha with his tongue, wanting him to get the memo. At least Jongho was a smart man. He grabbed Wooyoung by the hips, hard, pushing their crotches together and taking full control of the kiss. Yes, that was it.

Wooyoung pulled away and Jongho tried to follow, confused. But the omega was already down to his knees.

“Oh my fucking god.” He heard Jongho whisper above him. Wooyoung didn’t waste time pulling his sweats down, not surprised at all when he found out the alpha was going commando.

Wooyoung fell himself salivating at the sight of the already hard dick in front of him.

Gosh, he smelled so good down there. Pure alpha even with the smell of the soap masking it. Wooyoung buried his nose there, already panting. Trembling hands found place on his hair as Wooyoung nosed the place where the knot would form.

It had been too long since he last sucked dick, so he couldn’t really control himself. He had half of the length in his mouth in a second and Jongho was chocking and his legs trembling. He gagged himself on it on purpose, loving the feeling it left on his throat.

He looked up at his alpha, trying to check on him. He was met with lust filled eyes and bitten lips.

Wooyoung pulled off, opening his mouth with the tip still on his tongue. He smacked the cock on it, watching Jongho close his eyes with a curse.

“Come on, treat me like a hook up.” Wooyoung tried to plead without coming off as desperate, needing the man to be more active, to throw him around and fuck his throat full of come. He really needed it and he deserved it.

Jongho was panting.

“You are more than that.” He whispered.

Wooyoung felt his heart and dick twitch at that. Trying to ignore that feeling, he swallowed Jongho down again holding there, nose buried in his pubic hair, smelling him and looking up with watery eyes. If that wasn’t enough of a petition he didn’t know what it was.

Still Jongho gripped his hair carefully and Wooyoung whimpered, asking for more. He thrust his hips slowly, but deeply. God, yes.

“Fuck, Wooyoung, you are going to kill me.” Another thrust. Then another. And then he was directing Wooyoung’s face by his hair, pushing him around to choke on his cock.

The omega let out a loud cry, his dick rock hard in his pants and his hole starting to wet. Jongho must have smelled him, because he was growling and his hips were thrusting forward more harshly than before.

Wooyoung coughed around it. He was so overwhelmed, the powerful scent of aroused alpha surrounding him. This is what he had wanted all along.

Jongho pulled completely away, his dick so wet with saliva it dripped down the floor.

“What?” Wooyoung asked with a cough and Jongho looked down at him, his breath raged and his hand still in the omega’s hair. He was stroking himself slowly. “Keep going alpha.”

Jongho growled.

“I can’t believe you, fuck.” He shoved his dick back home, pushing as deep as he could. “Hold there, that’s it.”

Wooyoung tried not to glow too obviously at Jongho’s proud expression and the pat on his full cheek. He tongued at the underside trying to find any hint of the knot forming. He took the dick out, going to mouth at it, feeling it grow under his attention.

He must have looked ridiculous, drooling all over the floor with a thick dick resting over his face, but he was so hungry. He had been waiting for something this good, and Jongho just tasted amazing.

Wooyoung rubbed his thighs together, needing some sort of relieve. His hole was dripping now, dirtying his pajamas, but he couldn’t care less. It felt so good knowing he was pleasing his alpha.

He put Jongho’s balls in his mouth, feeling his cheeks puff up and god, the taste was so strong there he couldn’t get enough. The alpha made a wounded sound as he rolled them in his mouth.

“Fuck, Woo, babe, I’m close.” Wooyoung whined, allowing Jongho to direct his face back again to his cock. He did his best to put it all inside, knot included, trying to follow the brutal rhythm Jongho had set, but he was drowning in the smell and his own arousal, making him sloppy. “Good omega. Yeah, god, fuck. Can I- can… down your throat…”

Wooyoung was nodding as best as he could, choking from time to time but never stopping, the knot coming in and out of his mouth. He was looking up at Jongho the whole time, not wanting to miss anything. It was not usual for him to be facing the alpha during sex and he was dying to see him orgasm.

His wish was left unfulfilled, though, because Jongho was thrusting deep into his mouth with a cry, shrinking over Wooyoung’s kneeling form as the first thick rope of come was shoved down his throat. He swallowed around the throbbing length as the alpha kept coming and coming. He realized Jongho had not pushed his knot past Wooyoung’s lip so as not to smother him, and the omega brought up his hands to apply pressure over it. Jongho growled, giving another short thrust as he shot another load.

Wooyoung pulled away, needing to breathe. His mouth was full with all the come he wasn’t able to swallow and his wolf cried for not having that big load on his belly.

Jongho was still panting, his dick still hard. When Wooyoung let go of the knot, more cum came out, landing on Wooyoung’s collarbone.

“Shit.” That was all Jongho managed to say as he forced Wooyoung’s mouth open with his thumb. The omega showed him all the cum gathered there. “Fuck, Woo, fuck.”

He leaned down, his tongue collecting most of it. Both of them swallowed until there was nothing left and Jongho pulled away.

Wooyoung did his best at smiling sweetly at his alpha, but he was so turned on he doubted he had achieved it.

“Help me up.”

Jongho pushed away his sweaty bangs before leaning down to pick the omega up. Wooyoung was immensely pleased with the display of strength, clinging to Jongho’s sturdier form as he was carried to the bed. His knees hurt horribly, but he didn’t care about that.

“What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything.” Jongho asked once he laid him down, still out of breath.

Wooyoung knew how whinny and dumb he got when he was aroused, but he also knew it was just what a turned on alpha liked.

“Finger me?” He asked with a small voice, rubbing his legs together.

Jongho’s hand was immediately down his shorts, brushing past his dick and putting a finger inside, meeting no resistance. Wooyoung was so wet he could probably fit a whole fist without preparing.

“Fuck, I have never seen you so wet, Jesus, Wooyoung.”

Honestly, it had been so long that Wooyoung thought he had never seen himself like that either.

There was a second finger joining the first immediately stretching him so good. Wooyoung could feel himself dripping all around them.

“Harder, Jongho, please.” He begged, rolling his hips down on the fingers.

Jongho finally took the decision of taking his pants off, giving his cock a couple of strokes before letting it fall back over his tummy.

“God, your dick is so cute, fuck.” Jongho whispered.

Wooyoung hit him weakly on the arm that was fingering him, and right in that moment the alpha pressed on his prostate. Wooyoung arched his back, slick gushing out of him as he gasped, his hips rolling wildly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He let out a loud moan as Jongho fucked his fingers against it. “Yes, right fucking there!”

The alpha held his hips still in an amazing show of strength. Wooyoung saw the muscles of his arm bulging out as he tensed it to shove his fingers fast into him. The omega could barely keep up, not even noticing the third finger making his way inside.

Wooyoung’s whole body was shaking with the bed, his eyes rolling up as his prostate was milked thoroughly. He was twitching all over, unable to keep still. His hole was making the loudest squelching noise, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed as he cried out.

He had one hand digging on Jongho’s bicep and the other buried on his own hair.

“Shit, you are so fucking pretty, Wooyoung. I’m never going to fuck you from behind again.” Jongho said, mostly to himself.

It was over soon. Wooyoung shot his load so hard it hit his chin, squirting at the same time all over Jongho’s hand. He was crying out loud, unable to shut up as he kept coming.

Jongho kept his fingers inside during it all and Wooyoung was glad, clenching around them as if he was trying to milk a knot.

Once he regained his wits, he looked up at the alpha, trying to catch anything on his expression. Wooyoung was feeling his face burn up. It was the first time he had been this shameless during sex with his husband and it had been goddam amazing, but now he was replaying all he had done inside his head and he was feeling utterly embarrassed.

Jongho didn’t meet his eyes. The alpha had his gaze fixed on Wooyoung’s hole, still gripping his fingers like his life depended on it. He slowly pulled out and the omega got a glimpse of the shiny hand.

There was a drop running down his wrist, and Wooyoung watched in embarrassment as Jongho licked it up.

“Don’t do that.” Wooyoung whined, feeling as if his mouth was full of cotton. Now that the arousal was wearing off, he could feel his throat hurting and he realized how wrecked his voice was.

“You taste so good.” Jongho panted, swallowing one of his fingers before putting his hand to Wooyoung’s lips, expecting.

Their eyes met and Jongho had such a wild look, Wooyoung could feel his inner wolf shaking. He opened his mouth obediently and tasted himself on Jongho’s fingers, feeling the alpha’s quick pulse on his wrist. The alpha’s expression was too intense for him to handle.

Wooyoung let go of the fingers, needing to breathe in. He let himself relax on the bed, feeling all loose limbed and sweaty and completely spent. They were still looking at each other eyes.

“Kiss me again.” Wooyoung whispered and Jongho didn’t make him wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ this fic ended up being longer than i intended but i guess i kind of like the result
> 
> i hope you like it as well (●´ω｀●)
> 
> just saying that i'm not really good at writing fluffy things, so sorry if that sucks. and also this is my first a/b/o fic so i hope it isn't too cringy or something (・∀・ )
> 
> again sorry for any mistakes and enjoy your reading ~

Wooyoung slept until well into the day, his body trying to recover. Jongho had managed to convince him to shower as he changed the sheets and aired the room last night. He was thankful now that he was laying on softener smelling bed.

It was Jongho who actually had to wake him up, which kind of surprised him, because the alpha was supposed to be working that day.

“Hey, come to eat something, it’s late.”

Wooyoung blinked at him before turning to the other side of the bed.

“Let me sleep.”

Even Wooyoung was surprised at the sound of his own wrecked voice and he tried to cough it away, but the soreness wasn’t leaving.

“Come on, I’ll make you some tea with honey.”

San obviously teased him to no end when he came later to visit, not caring about Jongho being in hearing range and obviously catching the whole conversation.

“Tell me, was it the lingerie set you bought that did it?”

Wooyoung saw the alpha tense in the kitchen where he was still putting away the mess from lunch and he wanted to die. And kill San. But mostly die.

“Shut the fuck up, oh my god, I’m going to throw you out.” Wooyoung threatened in a whisper scream that probably reached the alpha’s ears.

Thankfully, Jongho was polite enough to not mention San’s visit once he had left. He did talk about the other night, though, making sure Wooyoung was feeling fully rested and without any pain. It felt good being pampered, but Jongho’s anxiousness was both endearing and nerve racking.

Wooyoung finally snapped when Jongho went to the pharmacy to buy some painkillers.

“Hey, listen to me, you dummy alpha.” Jongho looked up guiltily from his spot on the door, plastic bag still in hand. “Stop treating me like a china doll, I’ve handled worse.”

He probably didn’t sound very convincing given that his voice was still a mess, but he got up from the couch as confidently as he could and grabbed the pharmacy bag from Jongho’s hands.

“I…” He heard Jongho’s saying before he started to follow the omega. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We didn’t… discuss anything before doing… that and…”

Wooyoung turned to him, already popping off a pill and swallowing it dry. He could see Jongho wanting to reprimand him for that, but the alpha held back.

“I was okay with all of it. More than okay, if you didn’t notice.”

“Still…”

“If you were uncomfortable with any of it just tell me, Jongho.”

Jongho blinked at him.

“Me? Why would I be uncomfortable with it? You blew me dry.”

Wooyoung tried not to feel too proud about himself, but hell, he was.

“Well, and you fingered me dumb, so… I guess we are even.”

The omega put the rest of the pills away, trying to entertain himself as he willed his blush to go down. He heard Jongho grunt in annoyance behind him.

“Can we have this conversation? About limits, and what you like and what should I do when we have sex so it isn’t awful for you. You know, like adults.”

Ugh, how could he say this without embarrassing himself.

“I liked what you did.” Wooyoung ended up saying, feeling himself burning up. “Wouldn’t have minded if you went a little rougher. I like when you take the initiative. So yeah, I liked last night. And I liked you.”

Wooyoung doesn’t want to face Jongho after what he had just said, but the silence from the alpha was starting to worry him. He shyly looked over his shoulder and found Jongho was just staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at him, urging his husband to talk.

“I… I just…” He then lowered his volume as if someone could hear them. “I really want to have sex right now.”

Wooyoung snorted.

“Oh my god, you are so stupid.” The omega laughed walking past Jongho and grabbing him by the hem of his shirt to drag him to the bedroom.

“I didn’t think that would actually work.”

“You are lucky you make me horny all the time.”

“I do?”

It all felt a little different, with all the natural light coming in from the window. Wooyoung realized that they had never done it during day light. Which, uh, was really dumb? Because god, did Jongho’s skin look good under the sun.

“Yeah, come on, put your mouth to use.”

In a second Jongho was grabbing him by the thighs and picking him up to carry him to the bed. Wooyoung giggled like a girl, smashing their mouths together.

They rolled around the bed making out, hands exploratory and demanding, but all in all, it was much softer than it was the other night.

Jongho manhandled the omega to straddle him and Wooyoung didn’t waste time before he was rolling his hips down, trying to get him hard. He couldn’t do much, though, because the alpha was already trying to get his pants down, grabbing fistfuls of his ass, moving him around until the pants were completely off and he was being forced to crawl towards Jongho’s face.

If the man sucked him off right now, Wooyoung would probably last a second. He couldn’t remember the last time he received oral and he was ready to bust a nut the second Jongho swallowed him down as easy as breathing. Well, it wasn’t as if he was too big, so it wasn’t hard to accomplish, but the alpha enthusiasm was on another level.

He pulled away, breathing over Wooyoung’s dick and looking up at him.

“I can barely contain myself now that you are off the suppressants.” Jongho confessed. “You don’t know how good you smell, fuck.”

Wooyoung clenched on air, trying to keep his slick inside for now, but Jongho reprimanded him with a hard squeeze to his cheek, grabbing next both of his globes to spread him. Wooyoung squirmed, not knowing how to respond to any of it.

He directed his cock back into Jongho’s mouth, and he accepted it graciously without any further comment. He was such an omega pleaser, a bit submissive for an alpha and Wooyoung just loved it, that weird balance between domineering and caring.

Jongho stopped sucking him sooner than Wooyoung would have liked, but his hips were being harshly gripped and he was being repositioned again. His cloudy mind could barely process it before Jongho was making him sit on his face.

“God, fuck, yes!”

His slick was flowing out now, uncontrolled, and Jongho was doing his best at trying to gather it all in his mouth. But, dammit, it was just too much.

The alpha was a messy eater, making embarrassing slurping noises, as if he didn’t want to miss a single drop. It was driving Wooyoung crazy and he could hear his voice rising in pitch. He would feel sorry for the neighbors but god fuck if he cared right now with Jongho sucking on his rim.

It was still stretched from the alphas fingers since the other night, so it was too easy for him to slip his tongue inside and fuck Wooyoung with it. The omega felt slightly dirty, thinking about how he could be open like this for Jongho all the time, ready for him to stick his dick inside him whenever he wanted. God, he would love that.

Jongho’s right hand was grabbing his cheek rather harshly, blunt nails digging in as he held him down to his mouth. His left hand though was nowhere over Wooyoung’s body, but the omega could hear the loud sound of skin against skin as Jongho masturbated.

Fuck, okay. Wooyoung lifted his hips and the alpha honest to god whined at the loss.

“What’s wrong.” He asked, barely understandable with how numb his tongue and lips were. He looked dizzy, probably out of oxygen.

“Give me a second.” Wooyoung panted out, maneuvering to straddle Jongho’s face in reverse.

“Holy fuck, okay.” The alpha said, giving a good squeeze to both of his cheeks.

Wooyoung reached towards Jongho’s big dick, loving the weight of it in his small hands. He considered sucking him off again, because the slide was too dry, but he doubted he could reach and get his ass eaten at the same time, and he really wanted to get his ass eaten.

So he reached behind himself, gathering in his hand all the slick he could and fuck, that was it.

“Come on and eat, alpha.” Wooyoung urged, wiggling his hips enticingly.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” He answered, thrusting his hips up before diving back in with renewed fervor. Wooyoung’s hands on him were making him even more messy, drooling all over himself, sucking his rim like there was no tomorrow and lapping up everything that came out.

Wooyoung loved how easily Jongho formed a knot, ready to breed, and how dumb he got if the omega graced anywhere near it, moaning into his ass and thrusting his hips like crazy.

They were both close, Wooyoung could feel it. Reluctantly he removed himself from the alpha’s face, hearing Jongho complain again and trying to put him back into place. Wooyoung swatted his hands, crawling down the strong body underneath him until he situated himself above the dick he was still fisting.

Not bothering with any further preparation he grabbed Jongho by the knot to hold him still as he sat down on his dick.

“Ah! F-fuck!” Wooyoung moaned, feeling the stretch and how easily the tip found his prostate. It was as if it was made to find it.

Jongho growled like a wounded animal, gripping the omega’s thighs and thrusting the whole way inside in a quick motion, stopping at his knot. Wooyoung reached down to find it, rubbing it until it got as big as it could while fisting his own dick.

“Shit, babe, I’m going… fuck! Let me knot you, baby, fuck please.”

Wooyoung didn’t even need to be asked, pressing down until the knot popped in, stretching his rim to no limit. The omega just had to clench a bit around it before Jongho was pushing his hips up as deep as it could go, coming and coming and coming.

God, Wooyoung couldn’t describe how good it was the feeling of cum filling him up nonstop. Rolling his hips to stimulate his sweet spot and with a couple of strokes, he was coming too, dripping around Jongho’s knot, all over his hips and thighs.

“Fuck, shit, shit!” He cried out, feeling Jongho still coming into him. “Fuck, your body wants to breed me good, alpha.”

Jongho grunted and thrust some more and Wooyoung complained, his body spent, his voice worse than before because of all the screaming.

There was a big palm over his chest pushing him down against the alpha’s sweaty body.

“A little warning would have been great, you know.” Jongho complained, out of breath.

“Shit, sorry, I got carried away.” Wooyoung said in the same state. Jongho’s hand trailed down until it rested over his stomach and the omega whined, realizing how full it was. It looked as if he was already a few months pregnant. “You are so helping me clean that up later.”

Jongho laughed, rubbing his belly in a way that made Wooyoung’s heart squeeze.

“I can suck it out of you, if you want.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m married to one of those ass chasing alphas.” Wooyoung grunted.

“In my defense, you taste incredibly good.”

“Yeah, I kind of got it.” He turned around as best as he could to rub some of the slick out of Jongho’s cheeks. The alpha chased the hand to lick it clean, but Wooyoung kissed him instead. “Yeah, you are right, I taste amazing.”

Jongho smiled against his mouth.

“Go to sleep for a bit, I’ll wake you when we can move.”

Wooyoung just hummed in response, not wasting any time.

-

“Bitch, now I’m jealous.” San said as soon as Wooyoung and Jongho entered their home with a bottle of expensive wine. Yunho’s team had won an important match of the league, so they had to celebrate.

“Shut up, San.” That was all he said before he was finding the wine glasses and serving one to each. Yunho took his immediately, sensing it was going to be a long night. Jongho followed his example, looking warily at the other two.

“I’ve literally never seen you glow like that.”

“Well, I got knotted good last night, so.”

Yunho snorted wine out of his nose.

“Wooyoung! Oh, god.” Jongho complained, blushing all the way down to his neck as the other two laughed.

The omega dropped down to the couch next to San, wine in hand.

“I can tell you some details if you want.”

“Woo, I’m begging you.” Jongho groaned, giving the choking alpha a napkin and a new glass.

“I’ll text them to you.” The omega whispered, high fiving his friend.

Jongho got close to his friends rather quickly, although Wooyoung attributed most of it to San’s outgoingness. It turned out he met Hongjoong a couple of years ago, so that gave them something in common to talk about.

“How did you meet him?” Wooyoung asked over the dinner Yunho’s mom had made (since the couple were a disaster in the kitchen).

“I hooked up with him.” San explained simply. Jongho stopped with the fork midway to his mouth, checking on Yunho to make sure he was comfortable with the topic of conversation before continuing.

“Wait, who toped?” Jongho wondered out loud.

San buffed waving his fork around.

“If I can top Yunho I can definitely top Hongjoong.”

There was a collective choking sound.

“Not while we are eating, San.” Wooyoung complained.

“Not ever.” Yunho added, his whole face red.

It didn’t take long for both their groups to mingle, Mingi and Yunho hitting it off immediately, both being professional sportspeople. It was recognizably a bit uncomfortable for the alpha to meet Hongjoong, but after seeing how obviously in love he and Mingi were, any awkwardness slipped away.

Wooyoung was happy seeing his group grow so quickly. It was definitely of help when they were in those fancy parties they were forced to assist. Wooyoung usually got a bit bored with all the guests trying to patronize Jongho’s attention, but Hongjoon was honestly such a nice person to have around and seeing him bicker with his I-swear-we-are-not-dating-boyfriend was enough of an entertainment.

And sneaking into a bathroom for Jongho to fuck him against a wall in a bathroom stall.

Both their parents were obviously pleased with the development of their relationship. They smelled so much like each other it was painfully obvious they had sex more than on the regular, which would have been embarrassing, but at least Mr. Jung was much nicer to him. And Jongho’s mom had already started to give him some tips about baby up-bringing.

“I’m so glad you are happy now.” His own mother had told him at the last party they had gone to. “Your father and I were starting to think we made the wrong choice…”

Wooyoung wanted to tell her it was kind of shitty to force his son into an unwanted marriage at such a young age just for the sake of publicity. But the mood of the afternoon had been great and he didn’t want to ruin it. Besides, it was true he was happier than ever.

And it wasn’t just about sex. 

Jongho had turned out to be a really cuddly alpha and always sought Wooyoung’s warmth at any moment. When he was cooking, when they were watching TV, right after they woke up, while sleeping. At first it came as a shock to the omega, because they were not used to such intimacies, but now it felt weird when a day passed by and Jongho didn’t come looking for him for comfort.

They kissed much more now. And publicly. There were some nice articles about them being all happy and in love. Jongho once even dared to hold his hand as they walked towards San’s office to see him one day. Front page on gossip magazines. Jongho looked quite like a wet dream on the picture. Wooyoung felt some sort of pride knowing there were a lot of people lusting after the alpha and he got him all for himself. Which was kind of possessive and made him wonder whether Jongho ever felt like that. Not that he would mind.

There were a lot of photos on the internet during Jongho’s birthday, when Wooyoung decided to take him to a fancy restaurant to do something couple-like. Luckily there weren’t any shots from when they did it in the car, too horny to make it home, but there were some spicy ones with Jongho’s hand on Wooyoung’s ass. The alpha got a call from his father, something about public decency, but Jongho hanged up as soon as the omega started undressing and made a blowjob motion. It wasn’t a big deal, people liked seeing that side of one of the richest persons in the country.

The biggest prove of their developing relationship, though, was their own house. It was starting to look more homey, full of pictures of their hang outs with friends, accompanying the before lonesome picture of their wedding Wooyoung’s mother had forced them to put on the dining room. They even purposefully took one of just them both to put it on their room. Wooyoung liked it much more than the one of the wedding.

Wooyoung felt comfortable around Jongho in a way that he hadn’t felt around any of his partners, and that both amazed and scared him. But it was enough for him to approach the topic of his heat.

“Hey, I don’t know when it’ll come, with all of the suppressants and messed up cycle thing, but will you help me through my next heat?” He asked while they were preparing dinner, back to his husband, too scared of how red his face might be looking like.

He definitely heard a frying pan falling and the sound of Jongho hitting his head when he leaned down to grab it, followed by a pained sound. Wooyoung turned towards his husband, half worried half amused.

“Sorry, sorry.” Wooyoung muttered, trying to put everything into place with blushing cheeks. “I… I, just…” He sighed. “Please, don’t ask those kind of questions while I’m trying to cook.”

“When do you want me to ask? While I ride you later into the couch?” Wooyoung raised an eyebrow, the alpha’s nervousness giving him some cockiness.

Jongho closed his eyes while breathing heavily.

“I’m literally trying not to bend you over the counter right now, honey.”

Wooyoung could feel himself smirking. It was funny how easy to rile up the alpha was. And how quickly he slipped into nicknames whenever he was too into it.

“I was just asking.” The omega shrugged, slowly turning around to keep doing what he was doing before, but leaning over the counter a bit, knowing damn well how good his ass looked in Jongho’s boxers.

It didn’t take long for Jongho’s self-control to crumble and make his way towards his husband. Wooyoung let out a giggle as soon as there were hands on his hips, unable to contain himself.

He could feel the alpha wanting to ask for permission, but Wooyoung had already told him a hundred times to just take what he wanted, so Jongho just took a breath and lowered the omega’s underwear.

Arousal crept quickly all over Wooyoung as soon as his alpha spread his cheeks and forced him to spread his legs as much as he could with the boxers still half way through his thighs. 

Wooyoung had kind of achieved one dream of his, although he would never tell Jongho. But the truth was, god, he just loved to be open and stretched for the alpha to just put it inside whenever he wanted. With how often they were fucking lately, Wooyoung’s hole didn’t have time to properly close. There was no need for preparation anymore and it was just so hot to be taken right in the moment.

Wooyoung could hear the alpha lowering his own pants, then some quiet grunts as he probably got himself hard. It didn’t take long for Jongho to press the blunt tip of his cock over Wooyoung’s rim. The slide was too easy. It made the omega burn in shame.

Jongho growled by his ear as his hips dug into Wooyoung ass cheeks.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so wet for me all the time.”

Wooyoung shuddered, thighs already trembling.

It was as if their bodies were made for each other. Jongho could press his prostate without even trying to, and Wooyoung was always so tight around his husband, no matter how much he was fucked. Even that day after a party when Jongho had fisted him on the bathroom, leaving him gaping, he had later clung to the alpha’s cock tight as ever, his body focused on pleasing his husband.

It was quite a contradiction, how hard Jongho was gripping his thighs, leaving marks all over them, daring to slap them a few times, but how he cared about holding Wooyoung away from the counter so his hips wouldn’t dig in the marble.

Jongho’s pace was brutal today, completely desperate, moving Wooyoung around to impale the omega on his cock. He could feel the alpha on his gut.

“Yeah, that’s a good alpha. F-fuck!” His body was pushed forward more harshly at the praise, hair bouncing with each thrust, the sound of their skins slapping loud on the kitchen. It was all making Wooyoung dizzy. “You’re going to take such a good care of me during my heat… you’re going to fill me… ah, shit!” He cried out when Jongho pushed his chest down on the cold counter, his back arching painfully. “You are going to fill me with pups like a good mutt, aren’t you, fuck, Jongho, yes!”

Jongho was full on growling mood, something that only happened when Wooyoung teased him too much, like the day he finally decided to use the lingerie he had been forced to buy. The alpha had popped his knot so quickly inside Wooyoung it had almost hurt. Jongho made him swear to never buy that kind of thing again.

“You… you can’t say things like that, dammit, babe.” The alpha grunted in between powerful thrusts, his labored breathing hitting Wooyoung’s nape as he leaned over him.

His hands were roaming all over the omega’s body, squeezing all the fat he could find. Wooyoung had been gaining weight lately and he knew how much the alpha was loving it, seeing him all thick, the perfect body to have pups.

Wooyoung wasn’t going to last much longer. He could already feel the base of Jongho’s cock starting to fill in and he could feel himself going lax in the alpha’s hold, a submissive strike suddenly hitting him. It didn’t happen all that often, but when it did Wooyoung’s mind was turned to mush.

“Breed me, come on… please, do it, please!”

Jongho growled deep in his throat, his scent doing crazy things in response to Wooyoung’s uncontrolled own. There was a hand in his belly and the omega just lost it, his orgasm hitting out of nowhere, no buildup to warn him.

The alpha made a chocking sound upon feeling Wooyoung clamping down on him. After the initial shock, Jongho kept fucking him through it until he too reached his orgasm.

Wooyoung downright cried when he didn’t feel the knot inside him.

“Fuck.” Jongho panted as he pulled out.

His hands were the only thing that supported his trembling legs as Wooyoung tried to turn around to face him.

“What the fuck, Jongho!?” He asked, trying to ignore the tears streaming down his face and the slick and cum that was coming out of his gaping hole.

The alpha looked at him in utter confusion and fear.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

Wooyoung would have prided himself in how worn out his alpha sounded after sex, but right now he was just so pissed. He pushed Jongho away more weakly than he would have wanted to and made his way out of the kitchen after getting rid of the underwear still on him. His steps were a bit wobbly, but he was managing.

“Fuck off.”

Jongho was quick to follow him.

“I’m sorry! I really am, Wooyoung, babe, talk to me.”

Wooyoung turned around at him, full on crying now.

“Don’t call me that!” He nearly shouted and Jongho’s face fell. “You can’t even please your omega, what is wrong with you?”

Jongho looked more lost than ever, tears also prickling in his eyes.

“I… I don’t… what did I do?”

Wooyoung gave him another push to his shoulder, but the alpha barely flinched.

“I was literally begging you.” Wooyoung whimpered. “I was begging you because I needed it and you just left me there and didn’t give me your knot even when I begged.” Jongho tried not to be too obvious about letting out a relieved sigh, realizing it was not too big of a deal, but Wooyoung saw his expression and he was already hitting the alpha again. “Fuck you! You don’t care about me, you won’t give me what I needed…”

Jongho grabbed his hands to stop his assault and forced his scent to be as calm as possible.

“Wooyoung, babe, listen to me.”

“Don’t call me that.” He said again.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, you had come already, and you were too tight for me to knot you without hurting you…”

Jongho tried to reason with him, but Wooyoung wasn’t hearing any of it, nodding his head no and escaping from the alphas grip.

“You are an awful husband and an awful alpha.”

And with that he left to the room.

Jongho sighed and decided not to follow him, letting him have some time to calm down and think about it. At least none of them were leaving the house after a big discussion, so as he sat on the couch, he thought they were kind of progressing.

-

“I’m sorry.”

Jongho looked up from his phone where he was talking to Mingi. Wooyoung had come into the dining room wearing new clothes, recently showered.

“It’s okay, pup, come here.”

Wooyoung made his way towards the couch, draping himself all over Jongho’s side.

“You are a good husband. And the best alpha I know, but don’t tell Yunho.”

Jongho laughed softly.

“I know you didn’t mean what you said.”

The omega nodded.

“I was just sensitive. And… and I really want to have a kid. And it doesn’t seem to be working and now you go and decide not to knot me.” Jongho was going to protest at that, but Wooyoung just covered his mouth with his palm and rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. Just let me rant in peace.”

They stayed for a while in silence, just basking in each other’s warmth and scent.

“I can always knot you after dinner.” Jongho whispered.

Wooyoung snorted.

“Wow, moment ruined, thank you.” The omega joked, already standing up from the couch and making his way back into the kitchen. “And of course you are knotting me after dinner.”

-

“Look, you are even fat over here.”

Wooyoung whined, legs trembling in the air and slick dampening all the bed. Jongho was grabbing his tits, squeezing them harshly, pinching on the nipples. He usually wasn’t that sensitive over there, but he did feel his breast slightly swollen lately, surely because of his sudden weight gain.

Jongho kept his promise, knotting him twice that night, which led to them barely catching any sleep, but Wooyoung guessed the amazing sex they had compensated.

Wooyoung thought his heat was getting closer, because he was getting horny at all times of the day. The alpha must have been exhausted by now, but he still indulged his husband when he asked for sex all the mornings after. It was difficult to say no when Wooyoung looked so pretty while riding him, grabbing Jongho’s hands and forcing them to grab his breasts.

“Sensitive, aren’t we?”

“Shut u- ah!”

-

“You still never said whether you would help me with my heat. I think it’s close.” Wooyoung commented nonchalantly while staring at his phone, deciding to start making a big online shopping for resources.

“Woo, I’m literally driving right now, can you please not talk about your heat?”

Wooyoung raised his eyebrow at him.

“Why are you avoiding the question?”

“I’m…! Yes, fuck, Wooyoung. Of course I’m going to help you through it, can you please drop the topic already?”

It was cute seeing his composed alpha blush like that.

“What? Never helped someone through a heat?”

“Wooyoung...”

“What? I’m just curious.”

“No, I know exactly what you are doing and I’m already late for work so please…”

Wooyoung ignored him completely, just wanting to see the redness expand all over Jongho’s neck.

“Am I going to be your first? I need to tell you, I get so needy during heats, I will probably need to use your cock even when you are asleep…”

“Okay, I’m pulling up.”

Wooyoung smiled.

-

“Yes, dad. I’m sorry. Yes, I know.” Jongho was pacing around the room while on the phone, trying to ignore Wooyoung getting naked on the bed. “Yes, I do know that. But I think his heat is coming… Yes, I know that. God, stop talking, I’ll be back into the office in a few days. Bye, love you. Yes, I know. Bye.”

“Did they explicitly remind you not to use protection during my heat?” Wooyoung guessed, remembering a very uncomfortable conversation with his mother.

Jongho rolled his eyes.

“Let’s not talk about my parents right now.” He said, starting to unbutton his dress shirt as he approached the bed. 

Wooyoung licked his lips. He was so lucky to have such a nice looking husband. He wondered when did Jongho find the time to stay that fit, but he guessed it was something about alpha complexion. He was kind of envious, looking down at his body and seeing how fast he had regained all the fat he worked so hard to eliminate before the marriage.

Jongho got into the bed, grabbing the omega by the thighs to pull him down and spread his legs. Wooyoung let out an undignified noise at the sudden motion, which turned into a moan as the alpha gripped harshly the fleshy meat of his inner thighs. Well, at least someone appreciated the way his body looked.

A bit too much, if he could say, seeing how rough Jongho got. There were bruises and bites all over his legs and ass cheeks, the places where the alpha liked to grab him to move Wooyoung around.

“As a warning, my too moods are laying boneless for you to do anything you want with me or fucking myself on whatever I can.” Jongho took a deep breath at his words, taking off his belt and opening the fly. Wooyoung smirked when he saw the alpha’s dick already hard pressing against his underwear. “Eager, aren’t we?”

But Jongho didn’t care about his teasing, he was already leaning down, nosing all over his crotch as he couldn’t get enough of his scent. Wooyoung tried not to blush, but seeing the alpha’s head between his legs always did things to him.

“It’s just… fuck you smell so good lately. Must be the heat.”

Wooyoung shrugged trying to hide a pleased smile.

“Must be.”

“Can I put it in?” He asked, nosing now where his thigh met his groin.

“I would be offended if you didn’t.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jongho didn’t even bother to take his pants all the way off, just lowering them enough to free his cock. “I was thinking of some foreplay, but your scent is making me kind of dumb.”

Wooyoung laughed, although it didn’t last long as Jongho pressed in without hesitating. One smooth thrust and he was in, forgoing all the gentleness he used to treat his omega with. He looked completely out of it, none of his alpha composure left.

“That’s it, good alpha.” Wooyoung sighed and got Jongho’s hips to thrust forward. The man buried his head on Wooyoung’s neck and sniffing him in and panting out. He wondered whether he was close to his rut as well, because he had never seen Jongho like this. So soft, so vulnerable. “Was wondering if you would let me top you sometime, what do you think?”

Wooyoung actually meant it as a joke to how Jongho was behaving, clinging to him and moaning in his ear. He didn’t expect his hips to stutter at the comment, a whine leaving his mouth.

“Don’t talk, fuck, don’t…” He thrust into him a couple times, then stopped suddenly inside him, pressed as deep as he could. “Fucking hell, you smell so good.”

Wooyoung lowered a hand between them, the light touch over Jongho’s abs making him thrust some more, then stop again. The omega realized he was probably trying to get a hold of himself and not come immediately. He let his hand go where both of their bodies were meeting while the other grabbed his hair to force him down on his neck. The place was so wet with his slick and he could already feel the knot on the base of Jongho’s dick.

Well, that had to be a record. Jongho had to definitely be close to his rut, if he was forming a knot so quickly.

“Oh, are you excited, pup?” He asked, using the endearment Jongho called him when the omega was too lost in it. “Don’t want to fuck me because you’ll come?”

“Woo, fuck, fuck.”

It was impressive, how his whole body was trembling, hips twitching but restrained. The alpha was panting on his neck, dampening the skin. Wooyoung could feel himself starting to sweat anywhere their bodies were touching.

“What got you like this? Was it me talking about fucking y- ah, shit!”

There was a powerful thrust aimed at his prostate and Wooyoung squirmed for a second before calming down.

“Please, Wooyoung, stop, stop, I can’t…”

The omega ignored him, rubbing Jongho’s knot and getting his hand wet and sticky. Then he moved it to grab the alpha’s hip, smearing some of his slick there.

“Can’t control yourself to fuck your omega good?” Wooyoung asked, a bit out of breath whenever Jongho’s hips lost control.

“I don’t- I don’t know what’s going on, fuck, Woo, fuck. Fuck!”

Jongho thrust in again when Wooyoung’s hand gripped his ass. God, why had he never done this before, Jongho’s ass was incredible.

“You are doing great, come on, you can fuck me.”

Jongho was biting down on his shoulder softly, managing a couple thrusts. Slowly, trying to control himself. The drag along his walls was unbearable, but Wooyoung tried to stay lucid to watch the alpha fall apart.

Being careful not to scare him, he let one finger grace over his crack. Jongho drooled all over his shoulder, his knot pressing in his entrance to be let in.

The alpha’s moans were muffled against his skin, but as soon as there was a finger pressed to his tight rim, he was letting out a wail, biting down harder and pushing the knot inside, splitting Wooyoung in half and making him moan.

Wooyoung put the finger inside and that was it, Jongho cried out and there was cum inside him, filling the omega to the brim. The alpha kept rutting against him needing the pressure around his knot to milk himself. Wooyoung let go of the fistful of hair he was grabbing to jerk himself quickly to completion. He left his finger inside as both of them came down from their highs.

Jongho let go of the flesh of his shoulder only to let out a whimper, hips moving slightly to check the feeling of the intrusion on his virgin hole.

“Sorry. Sorry, fuck.” It seemed to be the only thing he could articulate.

He let out a big sigh, dropping his whole body weight over Wooyoung. The omega laughed fondly at him, petting his hair, uncaring of the big mess of cum he had on his hand.

“You were okay. That was hot.”

Jongho didn’t have to look up from where he had hidden for Wooyoung to know he was blushing.

“I’ve never… Nothing like that ever happened to me before.”

Wooyoung hummed, thinking. He pulled his finger out slowly and Jongho breathed out heavily, hips twitching. Wooyoung gave him a soft pat on the ass.

“Well, San told me that sometimes…”

“Please, let’s not talk about Yunho getting fucked, I don’t think I can handle it.”

Wooyoung laughed as best as he could with Jongho’s dead weight oppressing his chest.

“He told me that when they breed their mate, or their partner is expecting, alphas tend to tune down the aggressiveness. You know, getting ready to be parents and all that.” Jongho snapped his neck up so quickly he probably got a whiplash. He looked utterly wrecked and Wooyoung blushed under his wide shocked eyes. “So, they usually get a bit more submissive.”

Jongho blinked a couple times, then launched towards Wooyoung neck, trying to smell him properly, as if he hadn’t been drinking down his scent a few second ago. The omega felt his heart drumming in his chest, wondering if he smelled different, if Jongho could tell.

The alpha looked back up, his brown eyes melting as he met Wooyoung’s.

“Are you…?”

Wooyoung shrugged, trying to resist a smile.

“I don’t know. I felt kind of sick when I woke up so…”

Jongho’s brain seemed to short-circuit and Wooyoung tried not to smile like a fool in love.

“No. No, no, please, it can’t be.”

Before the omega could register the words, his heart was already sinking down all the way to his stomach, his body reacting to the rejection quicker than his mind. Wooyoung blinked up at Jongho, feeling something awfully similar to tears in his eyes.

“I… I thought… Jongho?” He ended up asking in utter confusion.

They had talked about this, right? They both wanted it? Then why…?

Jongho rubbed a hand over his face, although Wooyoung couldn’t quite see it with his fogged eyes.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, I’m sorry, babe.”

Wooyoung shoved him right on the chest, a mixture of angry and upset and possibly fucking pregnant making him act unpredictably.

“Don’t fucking call me that.” He cried, trying to move away from Jongho and his scent and his warmth and his everything, but he only managed to push himself up on his elbows before falling back down, the knot tying them together and pulling painfully on his rim whenever he tried to move. Not that that was going to stop him.

“Hey, hey, no, Wooyoung, stop, don’t. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

The alpha grabbed him by the hips to prevent any movement and Wooyoung couldn’t do anything to stay away from him, just looking sideways to cry into the pillow.

“Leave me alone, please.” He sobbed.

One of Jongho’s hands cradled his jaw, gently turning the omega’s face towards him. His eyes were impossibly kind and his scent was the most comforting one Wooyoung has ever smelled. He was mad that his body betrayed him, relaxing in the alpha’s hold and turning to face him.

“I think you are misunderstanding me. I’m… happy.” Wooyoung scoffed at his tone, and Jongho corrected himself whipping away one tear. “Well, I will be as soon as I assimilate it. I really want to have a kid with you, I just… I thought we would have some more time. To… to do other things.”

Wooyoung forced himself out of his gentle hold, but allowed the hand that was running up and down his side, because he kind of needed the support.

“Like what?”

Jongho gave him a sad smile, clearly not too pleased with how things were going.

“Telling you I love you?”

It was said in a small voice, shy and doubting and Wooyoung just stared up at him.

And then he hit Jongho.

“You disgusting dumbass, you scared the shit out of me, I hate you, god, I can’t believe I’m married to such a stupid person!” He said between hits and then he buried his blushing face on his hands, whipped away the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing and then flipped both of them around, Jongho with his back resting on the bed and Wooyoung laying on top of him. The alpha couldn’t contain the giddy laugh anymore and Wooyoung hit him some more. “I’m so mad at you right now, god. I’m going to be insufferable during the pregnancy and I’m so going to be choosing the baby’s name, no matter what you say or think.”

Tired, but still mumbling insults, he let his weight heavily fall over the alpha, slightly pleased when the man’s laugh was interrupted by a pained oof. 

Once Wooyoung had relaxed, head resting on the big sturdy chest, Jongho petted his head, and then his lower back.

“I agree to all of those terms.”

“You better.” Wooyoung grumbled, too tired for the words to have any bite in them. Crying always let him completely spent and docile. More so when Jongho was caressing his body so relaxingly.

“And please, don’t ever think I would purposefully hurt you like that.”

Wooyoung just hummed in response, almost asleep.

-

“I’m just saying, it’s not fair. You literally have like five anniversaries!” San complained, but he still grabbed the bag that Jongho was giving to him.

“First of all, they are only three, and you already agreed.” Wooyoung reminded him, not falling for his friend’s pouting face. He just liked being dramatic.

Once Jongho’s hand was freed, it found its way towards Wooyoung’s back pocket. We are like an old happily married couple, he thought, which was only half true, because despite whatever Mingi said, they were still very much young.

“Come on, San, don’t act as if you don’t love spending time with her.” Jongho teased.

“And maybe her puppy eyes manage to change Yunho’s mind regarding the not-having-kids-yet-issue.” Wooyoung whispered with complicity, looking over San’s shoulder to see his little girl trying to pet the cat and Yunho trying to help her through it without getting any scratches.

San blushed at his words, repositioning the bag with Onda’s stuff over his shoulder.

“I… shut up, okay?” The beta said, but there was a small smile on his face as he thought about it. “Just go and celebrate whatever anniversary this is, we’ll take care of Onda.”

“It’s the first one we had good sex, in case you wanted to know.” Wooyoung offered, feeling Jongho squirm besides him in embarrassment.

San just grunted, used to his best friend’s antics.

“I certainly didn’t want to know, but thanks anyway. Now shoo, out of my property.”

“Yeah, just don’t forget to read her a bedtime story.” Jongho piped in. “It’s our turn to decide, so don’t let her choose Beauty and the Beast again, she needs to…”

“I fu… freaking know, you dumb mutt.” San complained, looking over his shoulder to check how far Onda was.

“And even if she says we let her have two afternoon snacks, don’t believe her, no matter how much she cries, because…” Wooyoung tried to add before his friend tried to kick him on the shin, his hands occupied with all of Onda’s toys.

“If you keep talking…” He started to threaten them, but he left it at that. “Yunho already wrote down everything you told us and bothered me all night to make sure we had it right, so just shut the f up, okay? Okay.”

The couple laughed.

“Sounds like daddy material to me.” Wooyoung joked and this time he did deserve the kick San gave him.

After saying goodbye to their daughter (god, their daughter, it was unreal) which consisted in Wooyoung hugging the lights out of her and in Jongho pressing kisses all over her face until she burst into laughs, they left reluctantly, waving at Onda until Yunho and San got her inside of the house.

Wooyoung dropped down on the drivers sit, a sigh leaving his mouth. Jongho scratched the back of his neck.

“How about this? I prepare you a warm bath and let you nap until it’s nighttime and then we fuck until dawn.”

Wooyoung smiled, turning his head to lay a kiss over Jongho’s wrist.

“You are the best husband.”

It wasn’t as hard as before, during Onda’s first year, to stay apart from her. It still bothered Wooyoung to leave her with anyone that weren’t him or Jongho, but they did need some time for themselves. It was actually San the one who insisted they should take a couple day more often.

And Wooyoung missed the sex. So fucking much. Both of them were often too tired to go any further than a quickie and too scared to do it anytime that wasn’t very late in the night. But today, they had the whole day for themselves, and you bet Wooyoung was going to take advantage of that. After his nap, obviously. But then, nothing would be able to stop him.

Not when there had been some recent discoveries that he needed to explore more in depth. Like Jongho getting in his father mood, all docile and obedient, prepared to take good care of a pup. It had been so difficult and frustrating to try it out. With alphas everything was slower and they needed to be taken care of and there just wasn’t enough time. But the few times Wooyoung had managed to bury his fingers inside Jongho, he was pleasantly surprised to discover the domineering side of himself.

Jongho had joked and told him he always had it in him but Wooyoung wanted to fully exploit it before the alpha’s aggressiveness during sex was back and he was once again reduced to a whimpering mess underneath him, too overpowered by Jongho’s scent and presence.

“Do you have anything in mind prepared for today?” Jongho asked with a tilted eyebrow, trying to look nonchalant, but the redness of his ears was giving him away. He was probably reading the mood Wooyoung was in today and was feeling as excited as the omega.

“A couple things, yeah.”

Jongho just hummed, looking out of the window as Wooyoung drove towards their home.

“Any warnings? Anything I should know?”

Wooyoung acted as if he was thinking about it.

“Mm. No. Just that I love you.”

Jongho snorted.

“Oh my god, I can see the face you are making, stop it. You are so cheesy.”

Wooyoung laughed as well.

“And I can see you blushing, so stop acting as if you don’t like it.”

Jongho huffed, turning to face his husband, his cheeks looking a bit rosy but he was acting as if nothing was wrong. Wooyoung wanted to kiss him.

“I can’t believe I married a dumbass.”

“Well, start believing it, we have a daughter.”

“Yeah, and her name is awful because of you.” Jongho joked, making Wooyoung laugh out loud.

The omega turned to look at him with a fond smile just for a second before looking back at the road.

“I love you.” He said quickly, not wanting to make the mood too sappy.

Jongho looked at his focused face, unable to stop smiling.

“I… bear with you, I guess.”

Wooyoung slapped his arm.

“Let’s see who bears with who tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think and thanks for reading!!!
> 
> (･ω･) (･ω･) (･ω･)

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for another group but changed my mind halfway, bc it was the boyz and i was a bit uncomfortable with writing about them since they have so many english speakers (not that they are going to read my garbage reading or anything but ╮(￣▽￣)╭)
> 
> so yeah i decided this ship would be better, but maybe i didn't portray the guys' personality that well because i mixed them up with the original characters and all so sorry for that
> 
> i literally have a yunho x san hogwarts au started but i can't bring myself to keep writing. i'll try though!
> 
> any feedback is well received and sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos but if i proof read it once more i'm going to start doubting if i should publish ╥﹏╥
> 
> thank you for reading (●'◡'●)ﾉ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) by [YoungSoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon)


End file.
